beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane LDrago Z:Y
Its a Defense Type. Face Bolt:LDrago 5 The Face Bolt shows L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Lightning L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a darker blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. This design is coloured black and appears on a red Face Bolt. Energyring: LDrago 2 The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L-Drago II contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. Since it is an L-Drago beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings and also since it is made out of heavy rubber it is the heaviest energy ring. Also contrasting to the first L-Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago II has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The Rubber Used On Energy Ring Is the Key to Meteo L Dragos Power. The rubber Deflects attacks from beys such as Storm Pegasus 105RF . The Rubber Highly increases Meteo L Drago's Spin Stealing ability. This makes Meteo almost Victorious against any bey Which Does Not use WD/EWD/EDS as These tips may win By one rotation. Although the use of Rubber Takes the ability of Smash attack, But thanks to the movement of LF the Bey has Remarkable Pushing Ablities . One Huge Drawback Of the rubber is that when Battling a Left Spinning Bey Such as L Drago Destroy F:S or Gravity Destroyer AD145WD the rubber acts Like Brakes" For Meteo L Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. Although When battling a left spinning Bey (Such as Gravity Destroyer) Assault Mode Is Preferred as the Contact of Rubber is Low. Fusion Wheel:Hurricane Hurricane is a golden Fusion Wheel with black Spurs, and turqoise streaks. 4D Performance Tip:Z:Y/Zero Young Zero Young acts as a Rubber Flat/Rubber Semi Flat, but is automatic. At first it performs like Rubber Flat and then switches to Rubber Semi Flat when it starts to lose its Attack. The Performance Tip may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. It has no competitive value because when it switches to Rubber Semi Flat, it loses its balance very easily due to the tall height of the Rubber Flat. However, due to Hurricane LDrago's left spinning ability, it can steal spin. Info *It use the Launcher "Space" Category:Unregistered Beys